What a Dilemma
by Underland-Traveler
Summary: Germany, Italy, Spain, and Romano all go out for a little drink, but what happens when the Italian twins go home with the wrong men? Be careful Germany, Romano can be a little frisky when he's drunk. ;  Rated M for Romano's mouth and drinking


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **All right so here's the down low. I did this for fun because I was very bored. It's just a quick little one-shot. So read, enjoy, and comment. =)

* * *

What a Dilemma

Italy was sitting on the couch in Germany's house. He was bored out of his little mind. Then suddenly out of no where an idea hit him. He jumped up off the couch and rushed into Germany's work room. "Doitsu, Doitsu!" He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck.

"What!" He exclaimed, jumping from Italy's sudden intrusion.

"I just got a call from Spain and my brother. They want us to go drinking with them!" He smiled brightly at Germany.

Germany scratched his head. "Uh... I can't. Not right now Italy, I'm to busy." He went back to his work.

Italy's pouted. "B-But Doitsu! Spain and Romano really want us to go with them and I don't want to let them down."

Shaking his head, Germany got out of his chair and grabbed his coat. "Fine, but only for a little while."

Smiling Italy whipped out his phone. "Good! I'll just go call Spain and let him know. Be right back." he ran out of the room and went into the bathroom. He dialed Spain's number and waited for an answer.

"Hola?" Spain said when he answered the phone.

"Hi Spain. Would you and Romano like to go drinking with me and Germany?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

Spain took a second to think it over before responding. "Yeah, we can do that. Meet you there?"

Italy grinned. "Yes! See you there~!" He hung up the phone and went to Germany. "Let's go."

[At the bar]

Germany and Italy arrived first, Germany ordered a beer while Italy got some wine. When Spain and Romano arrived, they both ordered their drinks and sat down with Germany and Italy.

"Hi brother~." Italy said happily.

Romano was not happy to be there with the potato bastard, but he did enjoy seeing his brother. "Hi..." He took a long swig of his wine.

Spain was busy getting really drunk with Germany, and they ended up getting in a drinking contest. They each began chugging their drinks as quickly as possible, but Germany managed to get his drink finished first which meant he had won. Spain frowned in defeat.

"Spain! Slow down, will you! Fucking geez... I don't want to have to drag you back home." He said angrily at Spain.

"Oh, come on brother! They are just having fun. Maybe we should try it!" Italy stated as he took a long drink of his wine.

Romano sighed. "Fine..." He glared at Germany for encouraging this kind of behavior with his brother.

They had all been drinking a lot when Italy finally realized how late it was. "I think it's time to go home now." He had his head on the table and so did Romano.

"I agree," said Germany who could hardly see straight. "Come on Italy les go home." He tried to grab Italy's arm to help him up, but Italy swiped it away. "Italy, knock it off. Time to go already..." He tried again, but again his arm was smacked away. "That's it!" He picked Italy up and threw him over his shoulder.

Spain saw what Germany was doing so he did the same thing with Romano, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Adios Amigos." He said to Germany and Italy. Germany said bye and Italy made a little wave. They all left the bar.

[Back at Spain's house]

"Ah my little Romano. You are just so cute when you are drunk," he said to Romano who was now laying on Spain's bed with his clothes off. Spain had guessed that he took them off while he was in the bathroom. "Always so eager to have a little fun." Spain smirked. "Oh Romano." Spain layed down beside him.

"Wha? I'm no Romano..." said Italy.

Spain's eyes went wide. "What? Of course you are." The room was dark, so Spain couldn't actually tell if it really was Romano or not. He turned on a lamp beside the bed, and saw that it really wasn't Romano. Which meant his Romano was at Germany's house.

[Germany's House]

Germany tossed Italy onto the bed and went to do something in another room. When he came back, he found Italy had taken his clothes off and threw them on the floor. He was under the covers. Germany sighed and picked up the clothes, he folded them and put them on a chair. The room was dark and quiet other than Italy's short breath's.

Germany took his shirt off and slowly crawled into the bed with Italy. Italy immediately moved closer to Germany.

Italy moved his hand up to Germany's chest and started to twirl his fingers around slowly. He could feel Germany's abs and nicely toned body. He said suddenly, "Wow Spain. Have you been working out?" He started to massage Germany's chest.

Germany smiled a little then realized something. "Did you just call me Spain?" He said slightly confused.

"Yeah, what else would I call you?" He said still drunken and completely out of his mind. Romano moved even closer to Germany. "Would you like me to call you something else." He whispered into Germany's ear.

Germany knew this was wrong but for some reason he didn't protest. Instead he wrapped his arms around Romano. "You can call me whatever you want." He whispered back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, so very very wrong, and yet the drunken sadistic part of him knew he would get laid tonight.

Romano began kissing Germany's neck and then his chest, he moved on top of Germany and kissed his mouth. The taste of beer entered his lips and he found that a little strange. "Spain, did you have beer?" He was slightly confused.

Germany became panicked. "Um..." But before he could respond Romano started kissing him again, leaving Germany relieved that he didn't have to respond. Romano flooded Germany's body with kisses and he didn't even take notice to the fact that he wasn't in bed with Spain.

[Meanwhile at Spain's House.]

"He's gone! My Romano is gone!" He was trying to get his clothes back on so he could get over to Germany's house. "Oh this is bad, this is terrible. Germany is going to invade my little Romano! No my Romano is going to invade Germany!" He knew that whenever Romano got drunk, he got extremely horny. If Spain didn't get to Germany's house quick, things would not end well.

Spain managed to get Italy dressed and into his car so he could return Italy to Germany. Once they arrived at the house Spain quickly got out of the car, ran around it, and pulled Italy out. Then carried him into the house. "ROMANO!" He cried out.

Of course Romano was to entranced with Germany's muscular body to even hear Spain calling him. Spain ran to Germany's room and kicked the door down, he still had Italy in his arms but he dropped him when he saw Germany roll over on top of Romano.

"OUCH!" cried Italy who began rubbing his now sore bottom.

Romano looked around Germany to see Spain standing in the doorway. "Spain? What are you..." He looked up to see Germany's face. "What the hell? GET OFF OF ME!"

Germany moved off quickly his face flushing bright red. "I-I-I Didn't realize I had the wrong twin!" He lied of course but he knew Spain would believe him.

Spain let out a sigh of relief because he got there just in the nick of time. "It's ok. I didn't realize it either until Italy told me he wasn't my little Romano."

"Spain, you idiot! Why the hell did you let Germany take me?" He got out of the bed and quickly found his clothes and put them back on.

Spain frowned. "I'm sorry... Next time we will be more careful." He grabbed Romano's hand and began to drag him out of the house.

"Oh don't worry, because there won't be a next time." He looked back one last time at Germany who lay on his bed dumbfounded as a little smile curled up on Romano's lips and he winked at Germany.


End file.
